darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-25 - Mon Cal Hearing
The Mon Calamari court is in session. It is a suprprisingly low-key affair considering what it is about ... but there are members of the media present. A gavel is bangede. "Mon Calamari High Court is now called into session." The Whiphid stands in his finest suit, having forsaken chains or any attempt that this is a forced binding. He has come here willingly, and it shall remain largely a voluntary affair. The purpose of the exercise, the intent to show that he would stand before the law. Akurel loosens his collar as he sits at the defendants chair, matters of law and of celestial justice whirling through his mind. The dreadlocked human was nervous, had been since he'd been put under house arrest. His speech had suffered, reverting to something more akin to what he had spoke at home when he was younger. ::A gloved finger twisted one of his dreads while he waited for his turn to tell what he had seen. The justice of the court says quietly, "Having had certain information delivered into its hand, this court is required by law to make a judgement of fact. Several judgements of fact, regarding the apparent murder of Supreme Justice Doramon Palpatine. We will therefore accept statements in evidence. We will first hear one Jai. Prosecution, your witness. ::A mon calamari lawyer rises and gestures to Jai to speak. Clearing his throat, the Corellian shoved his hands behind his back where he can wring them without being seen. "Uh.. My name's Jai Noo'an. I'ma free lance from Corellia. I was on Nar Shaddaa when Palpatine was killed. Uhm..." He pauses, unsure where to start. "Like I told them before, I had followed this man I'd seen before into a church to ask him a question. It had about six other people already inside, three jedi and soem other people. Uh.. There was a fight going on with some droids. I followed the jedi through a tunnel into some chambers on the other side where they rescued the Justice... And then they started arguing, the jedi and the senator. The jedi accused him of being a uh..." He makes a face before saying the word. "Sith... Then a Whipid showed up and calling the old man a tyrant shot him. Then Jedi started hacking away at the old man, and he fell into this pit that had opened when they rescued him. That's all I saw." The justice nods, and turns to the defense lawyer. "I understand that you have attempted to dissuade your client from testifying in his own defense, but that he insists. The court therefore recognizes Akurel. Akurel takes a moment to clear his throat. "I shall make this brief, your honor. I simply wish the following to be placed into public record: that this trial has been arranged primarily to protect certain factions within the Repbulic that as I understand are immune to prosecution, and that in the interests of security certain evidence has been witheld that would prove, if not my innocence, than mitigating circumstances in the commission of this murder. Nonetheless, as unlike a Jedi I am bound by the law, I submit myself to the justice of this tragically flawed court." The justice clears his throat. "This court will have the truth, nothing more and nothing less. But since matters of the public record are involved here, this court will now play a recording provided to the CCIA by Senator Besk of Bothawui. If you will all be so good as to listen. ::A long recording showing the actual events of Palpatine's apparent death is played. Anger can be seen twisting up the face of the Corellian as he watches the events of so many days ago unfolding once more before his eyes. He turns away before the old man falls, closing his eyes with amuttered curse, a prayer of awful death for every living Jedi. Akurel shrugs. "And thus, you see the problem. I shot the man yes, but I did not kill him. Those that actually commited the act that ended his life are knights of a sort, a noble order that has never had a single case levied against them. As for the...young freelancer here, I find it tragic that he cannot see what I saw, but I am willing to accept that condemnation." There is an ancient sagacity to the union leaders tone as he sits, eyes half dimmed through which he watches the court. A long silence. The judge speaks. "These appear to be factual records and eyewitness testimony. The Jedi will be given the opportunity to speak to clarify the record if they choose. On the basis of the evidence presented thus far, and Republic law as it now stands, the court issues the following preliminary judgement, subject to review by the Supreme Court on Coruscant: First, that the Jedi appear to have been acting within their traditional exonomous status, and appear to have judged that Supreme Justice Palpatine was a threat to the Republic. As the law currently stands, this court is not competent to judge their actions. Second, that Supreme Justice Palpatine was not dead when this recording ended, and it cannot therefore bring charges of murder against any individuals involved, until proof certain of his death be provided. Third, that Akurel is on the face of the matter by his own admission guilty of assault with deadly intent on a Republic Citizen. Akurel, you have the right to a trial on these charges if you plead innocent to them. How do you plead?" If the dreadlocked human appeared angry before, he is even more so when he hears that the jedi are not to be held accountable for anything they have done. "Bumba clod...*muttering*" His voice trails off into a litany of curses best left unwritten. "I plead that Republic law is flawed, your honor, and that in such circumstances a private citizen should have the same rights and priveledges to protect home and hearth from the scourge of a tyrant. Further, that if this court finds itself incompetent to judge a Jedi, that it is incompetent to judge any citizen. I plead guilty under protest, your honor, if such a thing exists." The Whiphid speaks in his most calm voice, though it can be seen that his talons are practically piercing the flesh of his palm. The spinelessness galls him...he would face murder trials gladly if the witches had to stand and face a jury of their peers, and yet it was he who was in this court room. How many other crimes, he wondered, would a private citizen be charged for while a Jedi walked? "Very well," the judge says. "Citizen Jai, you are released from any constraint, having given your testimony. Akurel, you will be held in arrest on Mon Calamari until a sentencing hearing is scheduled. Given the extraordinary nature of the crime and the statements of fact, any sentence is stayed until the Jedi have had an opportunity to speak to this court if they wish to clarify the record. Given the contradiction between the Jedi's public statements about Palpatine, and their actions in this recording, we expect that they may wish to make a statement to this court. Sentencing stayed pending further hearing." Category:July 2008 RP Logs